


Oath

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Episode Ignis Verse 2, First Kiss, Getting Together, Ignoct Week 2019, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: A look into Ignis and Noct's journey as a couple.For IgNoct Week 2019To read this fic in chronological order:Day 3Day 4Day 5Day 2Day 1Day 6Day 7





	1. Let's Dance, Our Heartbeats Becoming One

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Marriage Proposals

> Ignis stared at the innocent little box on his desk. It felt foolish to just have it out in the open like this. But the only person likely to walk in suddenly was the person it was meant for. He just had to work up the courage to present it. Which, given their incredibly busy schedules, it could be days, or even weeks before they simply had enough time to themselves for it to happen.
> 
> It, being his proposal. After twenty-six years of friendship, and nearly twelve as a couple. If Ignis was being honest, he was ready to marry Noct a decade ago. But their quiet relationship had very nearly been cut short by a peace treaty in bad faith, and an arranged marriage. Though Lady Lunafreya had offered them her blessing to carry on, even with a royal marriage, it hadn't sat right with Ignis. Even with no romantic feelings between them, Noct would no longer have been his.
> 
> As tragic as her untimely death was, he felt freer knowing that Noct would no longer be forced to marry someone else. And now he was king, and could choose anyone he wanted. Ignis simply hoped that Noct would say yes.
> 
> "Hey, Specs, you busy?"
> 
> The door swung open, but Ignis had no time to squirrel away the box without being noticed.
> 
> "Not at the moment, no," he answered. Noct stood opposite him, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his tie was loosened. Noct had not been fond of the idea of wearing a suit every day for the rest of his life, but had adjusted and found ways around it. Even the slightly disheveled look on him seemed regal.
> 
> "Did you want to grab a late -"
> 
> Noct was staring at the desk. Or rather, what was on the desk and not normally there.
> 
> "Yes, Noct?" He tried to sound casual, but Noct apparently had lost track of his initial question. Instead, he circled the desk and reached into his pocket. He stood in front of Ignis for a long silent moment.
> 
> Then he sank down to one knee, his brace creaking loudly in the silent office. Ignis scrambled to reach for him. It wasn't appropriate for Noct to be doing this. Not here, not now when anyone could walk in and see.
> 
> "Ignis," Noct whispered. Ignis noticed the box in Noct's hand as he opened. Nestled in the purple velvet was a simple platinum band with a trio of dark stones set into it.
> 
> "Noct?"
> 
> "I was going to ask you, at lunch. But, now's as good a time as any, I guess," Noct said with a quiet laugh. "Ignis, you have been with me for so long, I can't imagine a life without you. I can't picture a future without you in it. You were chosen to be my friend, my advisor, my Hand. But here and now, I am choosing you to be my husband, if you'll have me."
> 
> Ignis snatched the box off the desk and slid out of chair, to his knees. The ring inside was even simpler than the one Noct had chosen. A plain gold band, but engraved on the inside was the constellation for the Couerl, which had been the most prominent in the sky the night they had first gotten together.
> 
> It was perhaps a bit much, sentimental and sappy in a way Ignis normally wouldn't care for. But this was for Noct, and he had always felt things more intensely when it came to him. The burn scar around his right eye were proof of it.
> 
> "Yes. Absolutely yes," he said. Noct smiled and plucked the ring from its place. He slid it onto Ignis's ring finger, satisfied by the perfect fit. Light glinted off the stones, and it was beautiful on his hand. Noct glanced meaningfully at the ring Ignis still held. He chuckled as he placed the ring on Noct's ring finger, beside the Ring of the Lucii, which no longer glowed with power.
> 
> With that done, Noct tossed both ring boxes over his shoulder and dragged Ignis in closer for a proper kiss. They kissed until their knees protested their continued positions and Ignis helped Noct to his feet.
> 
> "So, how about a celebratory late lunch, hm?" Ignis suggested.
> 
> "Sounds like a great idea. But first…"
> 
> Noct shoved Ignis back into his chair and climbed onto his lap.
> 
> "This chair isn't meant to hold two people!" Ignis protested. Noct braced his hands against the back of the chair and leaned forward to kiss Ignis again. The chair creaked as it leaned back precariously. Noct pulled away and grinned. He stood back up and dragged Ignis to his feet.
> 
> "Come, fiancé mine, let's go celebrate before we have to be all official about everything."
> 
> "You talk as if that's a bad thing."
> 
> "It's not. But I can hear the Council planning a highly publicized ceremony already. So, let's enjoy ourselves while we still can."
> 
> They walked the halls of the Citadel hand in hand. Servants and guards bowed and saluted their passing king, and if their eyes strayed to the new addition on his hand, well, they were paid to keep their mouths shut of what they saw and heard. The world would know soon enough.


	2. I Won't Make Promises Anymore, Those Are for Making Others Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Neon
> 
> Standing under the neon lights of a Crow's Nest, covered in dirt, Noct had never looked more beautiful

The neon lights of the flicking OPEN sign illuminated the pale expanse of Noct's cheek and neck. They were covered in dirt and dust from the day's hunts. Exhaustion etched dark smudges under Prompto's eyes, and deepened the lines around Gladio's mouth. Ignis was on his fourth Ebony if the day. The sun had set behind Longwythe, and they were debating trekking to the nearest haven, or spending some gil to stay at the motel.

Somehow, despite how tired he looked, how much he needed a bath, Noct was still beautiful.

Ignis glanced over to see Gladio still engaged with the tipster, and Prompto playing pinball. He boldly leaned over to give Noct a quick kiss.

"What was that about?" Noct asked. The blue from the neon sign above them brought his eyes to life.

"Nothing in particular," Ignis responded. Noct's lip twitched in a small smile.

"I bet," Noct said. He plucked the can of Ebony from Ignis's hand and tossed it back. Ignis couldn't complain when Noct made a spectacularly ridiculous face at the taste. "How are you holding up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ignis retorted.

"A good king looks after his people," Noct replied. "Or so I've been told."

Ignis reached out and linked their pinkies together.

"You're a good man, Noct. And you'll make a good king," Ignis said. A streak of purple lit across Noct's face as a sign advertising a grape flavored soda lit up. It buzzed noisily in the background while Noct stared at him with wide eyes.

"So long as I have you by my side" Noct said quietly. "Even if I have to marry Luna?"

"Only the Astrals could take me from you, darling."

The admission made Ignis's heart ache. The delay in getting to Altissia meant they could stay together that little bit longer. But he knew that delay would also make their eventual separation that much more painful. Ignis had thought he'd made peace with it once they'd left Insomnia. He hadn't though. Instead they were on the run, as he and Noct clung to whatever they could have like men walking to the gallows.

Here, standing under the light of a Crow's Nest and its light up advertisements, Ignis let himself dream of a world where there was nothing standing between them, and they were free to love each other as they wished. 

There was a shuffling by the door. They released their pinkies before they were noticed. Though Gladio and Prompto knew about them, it was still habit to avoid affection in their presence.

"Hey Noct, I beat your high score!" Prompto crowed, holding his prize aloft. Noct glanced at Ignis and gave him an apologetic smile. Noct reached out and nudged Prompto.

"Bet you just got lucky."

"It was pure skill, dude!"

"Gonna put your gil where your mouth is?"

"You're on."

The pair headed back inside as Gladio stepped out. He handed over a wad of bills over to Ignis.

"Don't let them spend all our hard earned money," he protested. Ignis watched the pair through the window.

"I won't. We still need to decide on lodgings for the night," Ignis said. Noct laughed at Prompto, and though he couldn't actually hear it, the memory of it echoed in his mind.

Gladio beckoned them over. Noct came to stand next to Ignis and leaned against his shoulder. The contact was warm and he surreptitiously leaned back.

"Can we please sleep in a bed tonight? Specs finally has dirt on him, so that means the rest of us are gross," Noct said. Ignis stifled a laugh into an awkward cough.

"Woo-hoo! I call first dibs on the shower!" Prompto said as he jogged across the road to the motel. Gladio followed after him.

"Feeling loose with the purse strings?" Noct asked. He tugged Ignis along by the wrist.

"I definitely need a bath. And so do the rest of you."

Under the glow of old neon lights and even caked in dirt, Noct's smile was one of Ignis's most treasured sights. He selfishly wished that nights like this could last forever.


	3. I Don't Need Pretty Flowers or Witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Habits/Quirks

Noct glanced up from his physics homework to give Ignis's back a bit more attention. At some point in the evening the older teen had removed his vest and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Noct couldn't see much beyond the lean plain of his back. His eyes stick to the perfect little ribbon his apron strings form at the small of his back. Noct knew that it's so perfectly done that all Ignis has to do is tug at one end and the knot would untie with no resistance.

Noct didn't dare let his eyes wander any further down. That way was madness for his mind and a guarantee his homework would sit unfinished. Noct couldn't remember just when his crush on Ignis started.

He thought it probably started the day Ignis presented his very first attempt at those Tenebraen pastries Noct was so fond of. Ignis has brushed off Noct's exclamations as if it had been simple. Never mind that he had specifically asked Noct to tell him what he had gotten wrong or right.

For as long as he could remember, Ignis had been fiercely independent, and only ever asked for help when he was well and truly floundering. If he had any kind of flaw, that would have been it. Not that Noct minded, this was Ignis after all.

Ignis was humming along to the radio now. He did that when it was a song he recognized. It happened more often now that Prompto was their friend. He did have a lovely voice, even if he wasn't singing properly.

"Something the matter, Noct?" Ignis asked. He had turned to face Noct. Noct shook his head, and his eyes slipped down to zero in on the hollow of Ignis's throat, just visible from his open collar. Noct liked that Ignis felt he could relax around him, here. The silver skull that hung around Ignis's neck made him flush. He had gifted it to Ignis for his birthday earlier in the year, and not a day had gone by where Ignis hadn't worn it. It made Noct felt warm to know that Ignis wore it every day. 

Ignis stepped closer to the counter and leaned against it. His face was so close and Noct wanted to lean forward just that little bit more and kiss him. He can't, because for all that they're childhood friends, and Ignis is still someone Noct can confide in, the burden of their titles will only tear them apart later. He lets himself fantasize for just a moment longer.

"Noct?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something bothering you?" Ignis asked.

"No, nothing at all," Noct answered. If this was all he could have, he would take it.

Ignis returned to cooking their dinner. Noct would always feel most at home here, in this apartment with Ignis by his side. 

And if Ignis seemed to hesitate a little more each night when he took his leave, Noct didn't dare think anything of it. He didn't want to draw attention to it, in case Ignis decided to stop lingering altogether. He couldn't bear it if he lost this.

Noct was so lost in thought while Ignis put his shoes on, he didn't even notice when Ignis had moved to crowd him against the wall.

Noct blinked. This was new.

"Forgive me, Highness, if I have misread things."

Ignis's lips were on his, and Noct could swear he could feel him trembling. Ignis pulled away, but Noct hastily dragged him back in. Their noses smooshed together, and Ignis's glasses were knocked askew. It was a bit of a mess, but they were both young and it  _ was _ their second kiss ever. They were allowed a bit of a mess.

Neither of them tried to stifle their smiles as they pulled away, but neither of them knew what to do next. Ignis fixed his glasses in an ever familiar motion.

"This, um, does this change things?" Noct asked.

"Only if we want it to. We would have to inform your father, eventually. But for now, I am content to keep things between us," Ignis said.

"Yeah, okay. That's perfect," Noct said.

"As much as I would love to stay, we both need sleep, and you have school tomorrow," Ignis said. Noct pouted. "I'll be back in the morning."

Ignis left him with one final kiss and a quiet click from the door. Noct flopped onto his bed with a happy sigh. For once he couldn't wait for morning to come and bring Ignis back to him.


	4. Let's Celebrate Being Alive in This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late Day 4: Possession

People tended to forget that Ignis was only twenty-one. He was young, in the prime of his youth. Young enough that time and stress had not yet sunk their claws into him, but old enough where any remaining boyish looks to his face had been chipped away. He turned heads nearly everywhere he went.

And Noct was keenly aware of this. He saw the way people looked at Ignis. Hungry, both for his body and his power. Noct hated them. For looking at Ignis like they could own him. Whether or not they were aware, Ignis was _his_. The magically binding oath he had taken five years prior when he had been officially inducted into the Crownsguard marked him as a servant to the crown. The necklace he wore around his neck for just as long marked him as Noct's. 

He liked to mark him in other ways too. If he could get away with it.

Little love bites the crisp collars of his shirts don't quite hide. Gifted clothes that Ignis proudly wore when the occasion was right. Even something as simple as leaning into the man's personal space was enough for Noct. Most people got the hint.

Unfortunately, the Lady Vexas did not know how to take a hint. Her flirtations were painfully obvious, and wholly unwanted.

The only problem was, any attempt to extricate himself from the conversation was expertly ignored. As if she had little care for what he wanted. Noct could only watch helplessly from the dias he was seated upon. He wasn't allowed to leave until everyone with a title had presented themselves before the royal family.

It was the worst part of getting through holiday celebrations. For whatever reason, the midwinter gala held every year was awful. But this year was so much worse because at twenty-one, he was now old enough to represent his family and required to greet the royals. Only, he, like Lady Vexas, were far enough down the hierarchy that they would be some of the last.

Regis leaned over as one Lord walked away, and a Lady stepped forward.

"We're almost through the niceties, son," he said. Noct could only sigh and try not to light Lady Vexas on fire with his gaze.

It seemed to take an eternity, but it was finally Ignis's turn. He was a handsome vision in an impeccably tailored suit. Charcoal grey slacks and jacket, black button down, and a deep purple tie that set off his eyes beautifully. Noct had picked it out for him. It was a shame his necklace was hidden beneath the starched collar of his shirt.

"A felicitous midwinter, Your Majesty, Your Highness," he greeted.

"And salutations to you, Ignis," Regis returned. Protocol completed, Ignis bowed once more and slipped away for the next person.

As soon as the last noble was done, Noct was up and out of his seat. He worked his way to where Ignis had been cornered by not just Lady Vexas, but a few others as well.

"Ignis," he called once he was close enough.

"Ah, yes, Your Highness?"

"Sorry ladies, but I'm afraid I must take Ignis from you," he said with his most winning smile.

There were some token protests, but none of them could actually do anything to stop him. Ignis followed behind Noct, just two steps behind him as protocol required.

"Thank you, darling, for the rescue," Ignis said softly. 

"Anything for my very own knight in shining armor."

Hors d'oeuvres were acquired and they retreated to a secluded corner to eat them. Ignis sipped at a flute of champagne while Noct had some warmed cider.

"Wanna dance?" Noct asked. A small orchestra played a slow song which several couples were already waltzing to.

"You're asking me? My, the tables have certainly turned," Ignis teased. Noct pouted. "Is this because of all the unwanted attention I've been getting?"

"Maybe," Noct shrugged.

"Worry not, I've only eyes for you," Ignis said. Noct felt his face heat up with a blush.

Ignis pulled them onto the dance floor and seamlessly joined the line of spinning couples. It wasn't proper for the crown prince to not lead in any dance, but Noct didn't care about propriety and Ignis was a fantastic dancer.

They passed the cluster of ladies, Noct got a bit of satisfaction out of the jealous looks they threw at him.

"Jealousy is unbecoming," Ignis chided. Noct smiled up at him. Despite the stern tone, there was a playful look in his eyes.

"Even so, you're all mine, and it would be such a waste to not flaunt it, just a little bit."

"You're incorrigible."

"Eh you love me that way."

They danced until Noct was too tired to keep going, and Ignis escorted him back to the dais to sit. Noct let out a sigh as he got his weight off his feet.

"Enjoy yourself?" Regis asked.

"Yep."

"I'm glad."

The sincere smile on Regis's face was enough to make Noct feel better about putting on such a display in front of so many people.


	5. Am I really good enough like this? Hey, am I good enough? I don't want you to get my hopes up too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Dusk

Noct scrubbed a hand over his face to wipe away the tears. Never in a million years had he thought that Ignis would break his heart. Not like this at least.

The news had reached him almost immediately. Niflheim wanted peace, but only if he married Luna.

On the one hand, their choice of bride could have been worse. But on the other, he didn't love Luna liked that, he loved Ignis.

What was so awful though, that ever a realist, Ignis tried to break up with him. That they could not continue so with Noct's impending marriage. He'd tried to argue. That Luna wouldn't care if they continued on even after the marriage certificate was signed. But no, it wasn't proper.

So Noct sat on the floor of his apartment and stared out the window, a bottle of beer in hand. It tasted how he felt at the moment, and that was good enough for him. He toasted to the dusk that fell over his ended relationship. 

The Niflheim Empire had taken so much already, and now they wanted to take away the best thing to ever happen to him.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away!" he yelled. The door opened and shut. It was done loudly, and the shuffling of feet told him it wasn't Ignis. He was both glad and upset over this.

"Seriously Noct?" Gladio huffed. Noct only flipped him off. Gladio bent and wrested the beer out of his hand and dumped it down the kitchen sink.

"Was drinking that."

"You're both idiots," Gladio said.

"Iggy's not stupid. He's the smart one," Noct protested. Gladio sat down next to him and shoved a bottle of water into his hands.

"If Iggy's so smart, why did I have to ask Monica to drive him home after he collapsed from pushing himself too hard in one of the training rooms."

"What?!"

"He's just as upset over this as you are. And you're both idiots too."

Noct lurched to his feet.

"I gotta see him."

"You're not going anywhere right now. You both need to breathe for a second before either of you do something you'll seriously regret."

Gladio dragged him back down to the floor.

"He already broke up with me. Ripped out my heart and stepped on it with his perfectly shined shoes. He said it wouldn't be proper to stay together now that I'm betrothed. Fucking Empire."

"Yeah, it's a bad deal all around, but would you rather have Ignis break up with your or have him resign his post?"

"No! He-he can't leave!"

Cold dread settled in Noct's stomach at the thought.

"Did he tell you he was going to?"

"No, he's staying. He said he would take what he could get, even if it meant only being your advisor for the rest of his life, it'd be enough."

Noct drank more water. Only the kitchen light was on, but he wasn't ready to move.

"Thanks for coming over, I guess. Gonna go sleep for a week," Noct said. He used the wall to claw his way to his unsteady feet. "Night Gladio."

Noct stumbled to his room and slammed the door shut. Now that he was alone again, he let himself cry. It just wasn't fair.


	6. Let's go with rings with colors of the morning sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Bones Break Easily

Ignis approached Noct's seat at the table and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Lady Iris was abducted from Founder's Park twenty minutes ago. The tracking device embedded in the sole of her shoe indicates the culprits are taking her outside the city."

"Take care of it, I can't leave now."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Ignis straightened and bowed to Noctis to Ravus and the current secretary of Accordo. Trade negotiations were a tricky business and having Iris be taken now was inopportune.

"Ignis," Noct called out when he was halfway out of the chamber.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"The Hand of the King falls swift and true."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Ignis strode from the room.

The door shut and Ravus turned to Noct.

"Hand of the King?" he asked.

"Everyone knows of the position of the King's Shield. Lesser known is the Hand. A blade of justice permitted to carry out punishments as seen fit by order of the King. Marshal Leonis was my father's Hand."

"Prince Ignis is yours? Is it wise for your own husband to hold such a title?" the secretary asked.

"Prince Ignis's loyalty is unquestionable. I learned that fifteen years ago in Altissia," Ravus said.

The three leaders returned to their business. Noct had no reason to worry, Iris was in safe hands. 

The fact that anyone was stupid enough to target Iris Amicitia spelled their own death. Everyone knew of her reputation from the Long Night. But well, one can only move so well when carrying nearly ten pounds of extra weight on their front, and said extra weight was the future king or queen of Lucis.

Only two years after Ignis and Noct's marriage, the Royal Council started making noise over an heir. Regardless of the gender of their current rulers, they wanted the Lucis Caelum line to continue on. Noct and Ignis had been unsure until Iris had stepped forward and offered to be a surrogate.

No one would dare contest the offer. Her lineage and pedigree was nearly as long as Noct's. She was more than capable of protecting herself, and they knew her. She had been in the background of their lives since they were teens.

Now she was very nearly due, and someone had thought it smart to snatch her off the streets in broad daylight. Ignis had no biological claim to the child, but they were his as far as he was concerned, and Iris was family.

He stepped out of the car to take in the small city Hammerhead had grown to be in the last five years. Whoever had taken her clearly hadn't been very smart to take her to the city closest to Insomnia. Let alone with such a strong connection to the Citadel.

"This is it. At least, it's the last place Iris's shoes gave off a signal," Prompto said from the car. He held a tablet in one hand.

"Building schematics?"

"Looks like an ordinary house. Little bigger than most, it's got two floors, a basement and an attic. She might be in the basement given how weak the signal is."

"Stealth will be our ally. No need to alert anyone and risk harm to Iris," Ignis said.

"There's an open window on the second floor we can come in through," Prompto said.

Ignis checked the daggers sheathed at his back and stretched.

"Ready when you are, Marshal Argentum, Your Highness," a Crownsguard agent said. Ignis nodded to them both as Prompto handed off the tablet and opened up the long case behind him to reveal a pristine sniper rifle.

"Let's begin," Ignis said.

Ignis caught the falling body of the man before it could thud against the carpet and alert anyone. The shot to his head was impeccable. Prompto was in top form. He lowered the body to the floor and drew one dagger. The other man at the end of the hall hadn't even realized he was in danger when his throat was neatly slit open.

His body was also slowly lowered to the floor, and Ignis carried on through the house. Down the stairs he went with a single-minded focus. The Crownsguard would clean up behind him.

There were three men in the kitchen and two women in the living room. Two of the men found daggers in their skulls, while Ignis improvised with the kitchen equipment.

"Such a waste of quality knives," he lamented.

"Your Highness, we've located the entrance to the basement," an agent said.

"Very well, let's finish this then." Ignis wiped his daggers clean and stowed them away. He followed along and the door was opened for him. He nodded his thanks and descended the stairs silent feet with his back straight.

"Hey! What the hell is going on up there?" a voice called out. Ignis said nothing until he reached the bottom of the steps and turned.

The basement looked like it had been in the process of being converted into a proper living space. There was carpeting, a sofa and television, but the walls weren't painted and there was no overhead lighting. Several floor lamps illuminated the room.

"Good afternoon. I do believe you've taken someone who does not belong to you," Ignis said. Iris was tied to a kitchen chair and gagged. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the chair with both cuffs and zip ties. No doubt to account for her sheer physical strength. Otherwise, she looked unharmed.

The man seated on the sofa jumped to his feet and brandished a gun at Ignis before aiming it at Iris. She didn't even flinch.

"Should have known the King would send his pansy husband to do the dirty work for him."

"Now, now, surely you realize that you're beyond escaping this house alive," Ignis said.

"My men-!"

"Are dead. I had the pleasure of killing them all myself."

Ignis smiled, and he quite liked how the man flinched at the expression.

"How would you like to die today?" Ignis asked.

"The court-"

"By decree of King Noctis, today I am your judge, jury and executioner. I could be quick. Slit your throat and let your blood run down your shirt. I could rupture every vital organ you have. That would be quite painful as well. Or break your bones until you cannot even writhe in agony. Oh, perhaps, I have seen Lady Iris crush a watermelon with her thighs. I imagine your skull would be a simple matter by comparison."

The man's trigger finger twitched.

"Don't you want to know what I want?"

"What you want doesn't matter here. What matters is what you've done. You kidnapped a member of high nobility, who just so happens to carry the heir to the throne. You signed your death warrant the moment you conceived of your little scheme."

The arm holding the gun swung around and Ignis moved. In a quick motion, the man's arm was snapped at the elbow. He screamed and dropped the gun. Ignis kicked out his knees and held him by a brutal grip on his hair.

Ignis glanced up when he saw Iris move. Her whole body shuddered and her face twisted in pain. He realized he didn't have time to drag this out, so he drew a dagger and drove it into the man's skull via his open mouth.

He gurgled when Ignis pulled the dagger out and dropped dead to the floor. He handed it off and used his clean one to free Iris. He removed the gag from her mouth.

"Ignis,"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but my water broke an hour ago."

Ignis cursed and helped her to her feet.

"Can you make it up the stairs?" Iris gritted her teeth and nodded. Ignis guided her with a hand gripped tightly in hers and the other rested against her back.

They ascended the stairs and he walked her to the front door.

"Prompto, ready a car and take care of clean up here. Iris has gone into labor. I'm taking her back to the Citadel," Ignis ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness. Good luck, Iris."

"Thanks Prom," she hissed as another contraction shook her frame. Iris was loaded into the back seat and Ignis was off, emergency lights flashing.

Ignis snapped to attention when he spotted Noct and Gladio striding down the hall. 

"How is she?" Noct asked.

"Unharmed by the ordeal. She had been hiding the fact that she was having contractions for nearly an hour. Didn't want to risk them attempting to harm the baby if they knew," 

"And the people who did this?"

"Dealt with."

Noct nodded and the three moved to sit down and wait. Noct laced his fingers with Ignis's 

"How are the negotiations going?" Ignis asked.

"I think we scared the good Secretary. He is suddenly much more amenable to our terms."

Ignis allowed himself a short laugh.

"That is good to hear."

"Now if only the baby could have decided to be on time, instead of early," Noct huffed.

"Well, they certainly don't get it from you," Ignis teased. Noct nudged him with an elbow. 

A doctor joined them hours later. 

"Good evening Your Majesty. Lady Amicitia and the little highness are ready to see you now."

The three stood and Ignis squeezed Noct's hand. They had requested that the baby's gender be a secret until the birth, so they were going in as blind as possible.

"Ready?" Ignis asked.

"As I'll ever be."

They strode into Iris's private room together.


	7. I want to stay by your side forever after this too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Public/Private

Noct wanted to take Ignis out on a date. A proper one, with a nice restaurant and scrumptious dinner that Ignis didn't have to slave over. He wanted Ignis to feel at least a little pampered.

But the issue was where to go where they would be left alone. Noct knew that any place fancy would draw a lot of attention. Smaller restaurants tended to leave him be, but it wasn't quite what he wanted for the evening. 

"Why is this so hard?" he groaned.

"What is?" Ignis stood by the entrance, coat over one arm.

"I wanna take you out on a real date, but like, anywhere nice we would just draw attention to ourselves."

"I'm afraid that'll happen anywhere we go, darling."

Noct sat up from his couch sprawl as Ignis approached. Ignis leaned over and pressed a kiss to Noct's forehead, than his cheek, and finally his lips.

"If we went out we wouldn't be able to do that."

"Ugh, what's the point of dating if we can't even go out?"

"People invented food delivery apps for a reason. Order something and we'll have a night in. The best of both worlds."

Noct tapped away at his phone and scrolled through far too many options.

"In the mood for anything?" he asked.

"I've been rather craving something Altissian lately," Ignis said. He sat down on the couch and Noct made himself comfortable by using Ignis's lap as a pillow. He changed the filter settings.

There's that funky fusion place. Altissian and Insomnian."

"Traditional Altissian if you please. "

"You're the boss."

They eventually settled on a restaurant and placed an order. Then, they whiled away the time making out. It was a date after all. 

They only pulled apart when Noct's phone pinged with a notification. Ignis went down to the building lobby to collect their meal and they sat at the table and ate straight out of the takeout containers. 

"Oh, this Cygilian Sea Bass is incredible," Ignis declared as he flaked off another bite. "How is your pasta?"

"It's really good." Noct had gotten mussels and pasta in a white wine sauce. They ate heartily before once again retreating to the couch to cuddle some more.

"I know you would like for us to be able to be out in public as a couple, but it simply isn't advisable."

"Yeah, I know. One day, though," Noct said wistfully.

"Yes, one day."


	8. Let's listen to the sound of the rising sun, shoulder-to-shoulder Let's make an oath to live together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Dawn

Noct rolled over and brushed a kiss against Ignis's temple.

"I've got her," he whispered. He slipped out of bed and headed for the nursery. He shuffled down the hall and nudged the door open. A nanny was already inside, soothing the baby.

"I've got it, Marina," he said. The nanny jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Your Majesty. Are you certain, I could watch Her Highness and you can get back to sleep," she offered.

"No, no. I'm already up, I'll take her," Noct insisted. 

"Of course. Have a good morning, Your Majesty." She bowed and exited. Noct approached the crib where the baby stood, gripping the bars and blowing spit bubbles.

"Why are you up so early, sweet pea?" he asked. Noct lifted her up and into his arms. She smacked him on the cheek and babbled.

Noct carried her out of the nursery and towards the kitchen.

"Is my little princess hungry? Hm? Want some of your tasty puff cereal?" He grabbed the container of cereal and brought it over to the nook where a small table with two chairs faced the window. Noct could just see some sunlight trickling between the buildings.

"Ah! Baba!" the baby cried and smacked the table with her palms.

"Now, now, that's not very polite. What would your papa say? He would say, 'Princess Renata, such behaviour is unladylike and not fit for royalty.'"

Renata gurgled and reached for the box of cereal. Noct opened the lid and tipped some of the puffy cereal onto the table. Renata scooted forward from where she was perched on Noct's thigh and clumsily reached for a piece. He pushed a few pieces closer to her little hands. 

Noct watched as the sky grew steadily lighter.

"Look at that, sweet pea. The sun is saying good morning." He held her hand and waved it at the window. "Good morning, sun."

Noct had been terrified when he realized that he was a father, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He smoothed Renata's black hair and blinked back at her when she twisted around to face him. He had joked several times that she had inherited Ignis's green eyes, even though he knew it wasn't possible. At least until Gentiana had paid them a visit when she was a month old. A boon from the Astrals. Though Iris had carried her, she was both Ignis and Noct's child through and through.

"Goo-goo mo'!"

Noct gaped.

"What was that sweet pea? Can you say it again?"

"Goo mo!"

Noct was out of his chair and racing down the hall with Renata snuggled to his chest.

"Ignis! Iggy wake up!"

Ignis sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"Noct? Is something wrong?" Noct held Renata out, and she giggled and wiggled her legs.

"Watch! Say good morning, papa"

Renata reached for Ignis.

"Goo mo!"

Ignis reached for her.

"Good morning, Rini."

The baby changed hands and she patted the scar on Ignis's face. Noct climbed back into bed and the little family cuddled together.

"It's a wonderful morning," Noct said as they got settled, with the baby squished between them.

"Yes it is. Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, husband mine."

Renata burped.

"And good morning to our Princess Sweet pea."

Noct closed his eyes let himself drift off again for a little bit longer, surrounded by the warmth of his family.


End file.
